


无题

by auhuryne-hk (auhuryne)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Temptation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auhuryne/pseuds/auhuryne-hk
Summary: 确定关系之后的前辈和小骑士两人的一晚
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Knight
Kudos: 7





	无题

自从他们坦陈相见之后过去了一些日子，圣巢的衰败似乎无从逆转，但在各地新生的幼虫给复兴带来了一丝希望，这也使得小骑士和容器的工作变得繁重了许多。他们需要组织残留的居民清理感染的路径，为圣巢死去的虫子们找一个安息的居所。辐光的影响在慢慢的消失，但被感染居民的恢复却不是一日之功，大黄蜂前往纺都寻找传闻中治疗的方法，留下小骑士和容器二人主持逐渐蜕变的圣巢，百废待兴的日子总是聚少离多，能相守的夜晚还是需要得到充分的利用。

日常的默契总是无法体现在他们的性爱之上，他们的步调似乎永远的无法达到同步，容器在上位的情况则体现得尤为明显。

容器主导的性爱总是漫长的，他品味小骑士就象在品茶，会细致的研磨茶叶，会慢悠悠的等待茶水的沸腾，静置几刻，然后才会慢条斯理的品尝他的成果。 他们的前戏很长，如果有空闲的夜晚则至少是两个小时以上，容器会耐心的等待小骑士脱下披风躺在床上，然后自面具开始往下，到小骑士纤细的脖颈，再接着是它正在抽条的身子。在容器探索小骑士的身体之前，它从不知道自己身体上的敏感点如此之多。而漫长的刺激和抚慰的过程总会使得小骑士心急如焚。通常，不需要等到容器去触碰它的泄殖腔，入口就已经大张等待着入侵者的光临了。

小骑士并非那种坐以待毙的虫子，不得不说他的主观能动性还是颇为值得称赞的，但当它的双手被容器的触须束缚之后，能动性转变成行动的可能还是大大减弱了。至于为什么它的前辈会在这个时候限制它的行动，那也要从某个不太和谐的夜晚说起了。

容器还是一如既往有条不紊地做着事前准备，而经历了前几次漫长折磨后小骑士以往的经验告诉它自己抓着床单喘息等待着容器施与的高潮不是什么好的打算，在几次被有意或者无意控制着被悬空的高潮后，小骑士怒从心头起，等了一个时机将它的前辈一把压在身下，用触须固定好容器在它身上煽风点火的手，然后在他面前演示了什么叫做自己动手丰衣足食。它恶意地用双手打开自己腔体的入口，展示给被制住的前辈，然后随手拉过一根触须控制着在它的腔体内抽插。它从其他的触须中抽出空闲的两条固定住容器的头部，确保他能完美的欣赏到整个过程尤其是它能达到的、不受他控制的高潮。被自己的触须抚慰的感觉有些奇怪，但能报复一下那个之前折磨了它好几个晚上的容器还是可以容忍的。

在结束了这次胆大妄为的举动之后，它给了它的前辈一个讥讽的笑容，以及一个富有侵略性的吻。他将那根还湿润着的触须在它的前辈脸上擦了擦，然后松开钳制并第一时间逃离了案发现场。大仇已报的小骑士大概还是估计到了前辈在这一晚要忍受的折磨，但很可惜的是没有预想到之后的夜晚中它自己要面临的困境。

那一晚之后的第二天容器并没有什么异样，只是从那之后所有的、只要是容器主导性爱的夜晚小骑士的处境都变差了许多。小骑士的手会在前戏开始的时候被固定，触须只要超过了一定的范围会被他的前辈制住，前戏的时长或许没有变化，但要容忍着这样控制一直到高潮的感觉确实度日如年。

他们已经有一段时间没有见面了，小骑士虽然无比期待着和容器的亲密，但想起今晚约定是容器主导就感到一丝无奈，它顺从的让容器缚住了自己的双手，控制着自己的触须讨好着依附在容器身上等待着容器的开拓。今晚和以往一样，仍然是漫长的开始和焦灼的等待，这很像是小骑士经历的白宫或者苦痛之路，它腹诽白王给容器什么样的童年才养出这样的控制狂，但还是温顺地等待着前辈的下一步动作。这样的配合或许是讨好了它的前辈，或者更快的让它进入了准备好的状态。它的前辈似乎看起来也好说话了许多，这让它的主观能动性又暗暗的起来了，不过它不敢像上次那样直白的发起挑衅了，它决定换一个方法。

自从那一夜之后，它的前辈似乎对用它的触须开拓甬道的准备方式有了独特的爱好，这种被自己身体一部分侵犯的感觉，像是一个发情的母猫被逼迫着用自己的尾巴抒解欲望一样，让它感到异样的羞耻和奇怪的快感。这是前戏中新增的或许是对它而言最为难熬的一部分，但最难熬的一个部分过去，它的前辈还是会给它一些奖励的，有些时候前辈会直接插入，有些时候会给它一点时间抚慰自己。

它在等待前辈开拓完成之后控制者自己的触须和双腿将前辈压在身下，但与之前不同的是，它没有解开双臂的束缚，也没有进一步的行动，而是等待前辈的回应。它的前辈没有说什么，但示意它继续下去，在接收到许可的信号之后的小骑士调整好自己的姿势，借助触须扶着前辈的性器，让自己准备好的甬道含住头部，慢慢的坐了下来。容器并没有像以往那样控制着节奏，而是让它来把握，这已经算是一个不错的进步了。

小骑士一边觉得自己的想法实在是丢脸，一方面又不得不感谢这有限的宽容。只是要吞下容器的性器还是需要时间，它太心急了。它的甬道被撑得难受，而在坐下之后甚至肿胀了起来。但不能总是坐着，它只能忍受着肿胀甬道带来的难受的快感在前辈身上起伏。毕竟性爱不是独舞，它主动的时候得宽厚一些，考虑一下对方的节奏。

和容器性交的过程最为享受的是漫长的压抑之后最后的释放，不得不说这也是小骑士最害怕和最喜爱的一点，或许它不会承认，但它的前辈是心知肚明的。它含着前辈的性器，估计着释放的时间，示意他接手接下来的工作。容器的触须扶住它的腰，双手将它转过去，按在床上。虽然它长高了不少，但比起它已经成年的前辈还是矮了一些，疾风骤雨一般的抽插还是让它感受到了他们之间体型和力量上的差距。

它的前辈喜欢在这个时候给它几个安慰性质的吻，这时温和的吻总会让他有一种颇为分裂的感觉。毕竟落在面颊上的吻倒和前辈平常时的温厚无异，而它的甬道会忠实的提醒它在它身上的是怎样的野兽。一面像是将它看作脆弱的花朵，一面像是将它当成泻欲的工具。这种巨大的差异让它偶尔有一种不真实感，毕竟在这之前，它并不清楚它的前辈也有这样暴戾和充满控制欲的一面。

这一次的共舞虽然仍然称不上同步，但比起之前的情况还是要好上很多的，至少对它而言。事后和往常一样，它的前辈会负责清理一类的后续工作。但这一次它没有让他离开，它用触须钩住前辈的手，然后抱住了这个给它痛苦和快乐的虫子、它共同却不同命运的半身，顺势将它拉倒在床上，在性爱的余韵后抱住自己爱人入眠的快乐至少在近期只有这一晚能享受了，它不希望浪费。


End file.
